Lucy Heartfilia's Totally Amazing Worst Day Ever
by CalliaKitten
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is sure that this is going to be the worst day of her life. Is it true?
**It's official. This is her worst day ever.**

She woke up at her normal time, ready to take on the day per usual. She rose from her comfortable bed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Taking the milk out of the fridge and starting to pour it into her cereal, she was startled by the sound of her ringtone and dropped the carton to the floor with a loud splash. Not only did the milk go down, oh no, it took the cereal with it. Muttering words under her breath that her father would scold her for, she picked up her phone and saw her co-worker, Yukino, calling her. "Good morning Yukino, how are you?"

"Not too well Lucy. I'm afraid I come as the bearer of bad news," her white-haired friend replied as Lucy was cleaning up the mess she had made.

"And, uh, what would that be?" Lucy nervously asked after hearing something along the lines of _Just tell her already!_ In the background.

"I'm afraid that your skill set is no longer necessary at Sabertooth Enterprises."

Lucy was taken aback. She couldn't lose her job, not now. Her landlady was watching her as it is and without being able to pay rent at all, she'd be kicked to the streets and forced to go back to her father. That thought sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. A shiver that also made her drop her cellphone into her cereal. _Great_ she thought with a frown.

* * *

A few hours passed. In those hours she was sulking and feeling miserable for herself, along with putting her phone into rice. "Why can't anything go right today?" she murmured. The young woman's landline then rang a few times. It took everything she had to convince herself to get up and answer the phone. "Hello?" she slurred.

"Lu? Is that you?" Levy, thank goodness. Nothing like a best friend to make a day brighter.

"Yep," Lucy replied apathetically and popping the 'p'.

"Oh Lu, Yukino informed me on what happened. That's why I invited Erza and Cana to meet us at Love and Lucky. I'm coming to get you, hurry up and dressed I'll be there in ten."

"Wait, Levy I don't want to-" the miserable maiden was interrupted by the dial tone. She stood up and lugged herself to her dresser. Her outfit of choice? A pink and white spaghetti strapped tank top with some jean shorts.

She was putting her hair up and inserting a ribbon in it when there was a knock at the door. "Aw, Lu-Chan," Levy stated sympathetically whilst giving the so-called 'Lu-Chan' a hug. "Let's get going," the bluenette took the miserable girl by the hand and gently led her to her car.

After ten minutes of driving, (Levy drives really slow.) the duo arrived at the Love and Lucky coffee shop.

"Shall I launch an attack plan on Mr. Eucliffe, Lucy?" One of her best friends, Erza, asked, looking a little too eager.

"We don't necessarily need to kill him Erza," Cana, another friend, slurred. From across the table Lucy could smell the alchohol on her breathe.

"Cana, it's only nine, why are you drunk?" the petite bluenette asked the question everyone else was wondering.

"'Cuz why naht?"

* * *

After eating, Lucy already felt better. With some hesitation, the girls finally allowed the unemployed lady to pay the bill.

"Miss?" Asked the woman working at the register.

"Mhm?" Lucy curiously replied.

"I'm afraid your credit card didn't go through."

* * *

She was filled with sheer embarrassment that her three best friends had to pay the bill. They told her there was no need to be; she was going through a difficult time at the moment. Heck, yeah she was. She just didn't want to admit it. After that, they decided to call some of their good co-worker friends from Fairy Tail Incorporated and invited them to a little arcade called The Celestial Key.

"Affirmative. Yes Gray, it is a requirement that Natsu is present as well."

"Who the heck is Natsu?" Lucy whispered to Levy, curious to who else had joined their workplace.

"He's new. Nice guy, but kinda goofy," Levy said, answering her question.

"You just don't like him because he likes to pick fights with your lil' boy friend," Cana teased.

"Gajeel is not my boyfriend!" Levy scream-whispered, blushing like mad.

Lucy giggled. Her friends always knew how to put a smile on her face.

"They will be there soon. If not, they will face my fury," Erza stated while hanging up the phone.

"Let's head inside."

* * *

Lucy was on her way back from the bathroom. It had been about fifteen minutes since Erza had hung up her phone. On her way, she tripped over slipped on an unknown liquid. " _Kyaaaaa!"_

She shut her eyes together and braced for impact. It didn't come, and instead she felt warm hands around her arms. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she was met with a young, muscular man with dazzling salmon hair, whose body heat was radiating. _Talk about cliche_ she thought. _Wait, is he saying something? Oh my gosh he is! Quick Lucy, say something!_

"You're… hot.." She whispered. _Oh my gosh, what?! Maybe he didn't hear it!_

"Wha-?!"

"Oh! There they are!" Surprised, the pink-headed male dropped Lucy to the ground. After hitting her head, she could vaguely make out worried faces staring at her. All of them were her friends- well, besides the man, the same man in which he could still feel the heat radiating off of him. No, not figuratively. Literally.

" **Natsu, what did you do!?"** That snapped her out of the daze. Erza scolding the stranger- well, Natsu.

"S-s-sorry Erza!" Natsu replied, obviously scared. He then proceeded to help Lucy get up.

"I see you've met Lucy, Natsu." Gray stated, snarkily.

* * *

After they finished eating, (Lucy felt like she was going to explode) they started going off into pairs. Loke and Cana, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, and Gray and Juvia. Even though he tried not to show it, Lucy knew Gray was happy about his partner. This, of course, left Lucy with the new guy, Natsu. They talked a bit during lunch, and he seemed like a really nice guy. But still, she was very embarrassed about what she said to him earlier.

After looking around for some games to play, they found one that piked both of their interests.

"Pac-Man!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"I used to play this all the time with my mom before she passed away." Lucy exclaimed, her smile faltering slightly at remember the sad death of her mother.

"Bet I can beat you, Luce!" Natsu said happily whilst walking to the game.

"Luce, huh?" she quietly said to no one in particular.

"Yup!" Natsu cheerfully replied.

"Wait, you heard that?!"

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked in confusion. Lucy started to blush a bright red. Natsu shrugged and murmured something along the lines of 'weirdo' and took her hand to lead her to the machine.

Little did they know how long their friendship would last. And yes, it would eventually start to die down, but that would be only to give room for their- ahem- romantic relationship that came afterwards. Sure, Natsu wasn't her first love, but he was her last. She never had a better or worse day for the rest of her life.

To her children, her grandchildren, and to everyone who asked, Lucy would call that beautiful time:

 **Lucy Heartfilia's Totally Amazing Worst Day Ever**

And then Natsu would call her a weirdo.

* * *

 _I didn't really like the ending too much, but I still think it's an achievement of my first one-shot! Sayōnara!_


End file.
